The present invention relates to apparatus for positioning workpieces, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for positioning workpieces in sawing machines or the like. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for holding workpieces which are to be severed, trimmed, partially cut and/or otherwise treated wherein a frame for a reciprocable circular saw consists of one or more legs and one or more machine carriers suspended directly from the legs. The saw unit is journalled in the machine carriers and the upper surfaces of the machine carriers simultaneously constitute a fitting surface for attachment of the machine carriers to the legs and a machine table for holding the workpieces.
It is already known to provide or associate a power saw with an apparatus which can support and hold workpieces in the course of the cutting operation. Certain presently known apparatus of such character employ reciprocable circular saws with a saw unit which is movable below the table for subdivision of large plates. The saw unit is journalled in one and/or two machine carriers and may be moved therethrough by means of a motor to cut workpieces which can be rested on the upper surfaces of the machine carriers which serve as the machine table. The workpieces can be clamped by a biasing beam to the upper surfaces of the machine carriers, i.e., to the machine table. Such prior art constructions have involved undesirable production costs, necessary to insure compliance with precise manufacturing tolerances required for accurate alignment of the various surfaces of the components which are joined together to position the machine carriers as the table for the workpieces.